


Waiting For the Bus In the Rain

by moronca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bus AU, M/M, Modern AU, RP to Fic, Rating will probably go up, Slow Build, cliches and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moronca/pseuds/moronca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au where they meet on a bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For the Bus In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's an RP to fic, so each paragraph is from alternating perspective of either Eren or Levi, with tumblr user qwopflop as levi and me as Eren. Un beta'd

Levi has been waiting at the bus stop for ten minutes, and there was still no bus in sight, as if his day could get any worse already. The rain steadily drizzled down,soaking his new business suit. Finally, he heard the roar of the bus, and saw it approaching from down the street. He picked up his briefcase and waited a little more patiently for the bus to come to a complete halt before boarding. As he climbed up the stairs, he gazed over the sea of passengers. it seemed like every seat was taken. All but one. Levi took the seat, which was next to some 20- something with slightly messy brown hair. Now Levi could only wait for his stop, which was almost 40 mins away.

Eren looked up at the stranger that was glaring at him, even though they were almost the same height when Eren was sitting down. He had just finished his entire lunch, aka a gallon of cheese puffs, and he was now bored out of this mind. Hopefully the stranger would merit some entertainment.  
"Hi! I'm Eren. What's your name? I'm going to Boston, where are you heading?"  
Upon closer inspection, the wan was covered in water, and he looked angry as balls. Do balls even get angry? Eren made sure to ask his balls the next time he saw them. 

Levi recoiled from the dishevelled looking young adult, and could see what looked like... oh god that wasn't cheese dust under his fingernails, was it? It was. LEvi could not believe that some people could go through the day looking like this Levi had absolutely no intention of speaking w th this scourge on human existence, even if he was kinda cute. He gave a simple nod of acknowledgement, yes I see you, no, I'm not going to interact with you, and opened his briefcase to examine how damaged his work was. It just so happened that the bus chose this moment to hit a huge pothole, causing his soggy paperwork to fly into Eren's lap. In that moment, it was difficult to decide which fell faster, the soggy papers from the case, or the rancid words of profanity from Levi's mouth. "Motherfucking... Pissing waffle... flappy goddamn dickbag... the colorful swears were now available for any and all to hear. Then Eren began to touch the paper,s. He may have had good intentions but the fresh cheese dust from his cavernous fingernails escaped and made their new home, unfortunately, onto Levi's papers.

Eren wasnt sure what he was supposed to do. Don't people normally try to help other people? Damn, Eren couldn't remember normal social cues. But apparently he had done something wrong, since the guy next to him was, if possible, now glaring at him even harder. But his swears were hilarious, because, seriously? Flappy dickbag?

Judging by the slightly petrified look on Eren's face Levi was probably staring him down with a murderous glare. He heaved a sigh and looked at the kid. obviously he was just trying to help, even if he did get cheeto dust on Levi's papers. "Sorry, Eren." Levi accepted the papers from the greasy hands, gingerly trying to avoid the cheese stains near the edges of the papers. "It's been a really shitty day today, not gonna lie. I didn't mean to take it out on some stranger." Still grossed out by the nearly nonexistent hygiene of Eren. Levi held out his hand. "The name's Levi. I'm heading to a small town outside of Boston." As Eren clasped Levi's germ-free appendage in his own hand, Levi felt a cold shiver of terror run down his back. Fucking nasty.

Great! The man who looked perpetually constipated was talking to him! Although, Levi looked horrified as he shook Eren's hand... Eren checked his finger for cheese debris. Oops, he probably should have washed his hands or something, there was so much cheese left over. Eren considered licking it off, but decided it would probably disgust his bus partner even more. "Oh neat! My sister works near Boston too! She works in newton, have you heard of it?"

"Levi nods. "Sure, I grew up there." He reached into a pocket in his case and pulled out a small bottle of hand santizer. He poured a liberal amount onto his hand, and offered some to Eren. "So. Why are you heading to Boston? You don't exactly look like a buisness person. Are you going to college there?"

Eren nodded vigourously as he scrubbed his hands with hand sanitizer. "My hands aren't even that dirty..." Eren thought, and wiped off the rest on his pants. "Yeah, I'm a student at a local university down in Boston. I'm majoring in sports education, and now that spring break is over I get to actually start studying for finals and dealing with stuff...: Eren made a face as memories of spring break resurfaced.

Seeing the face Eren just pulled, it was clear something had happened over the break, but Levi wasn't sure if he really cared enough to ask or hear the answer. Judging by the amount of time that they had to waste until they arrived at Boston, he still had a lot of time to waste.. "What happened over spring break." it wasn't really a question, more like a weary sounding command. Something that sounded like "well, i may as well get this over with." At least he tried to looked interested.

Eren scowled, Mikasa did always tell him that he was way too easy to read. He had a suspicion that Levi honestly didn't care about what happened during his break, but Eren thought eh, he asked, might as well tell him, and proceeded to talk about his spring break experience. "So, my friends and I. Shitting around doing college stuff at the beach this week, right? Well, it was way too cold to go swimming, so stuff happens in our rented beach house and next thing I know I walk in to find my b- well, now ex-boyfriend boning my best friend. Ruuude. Not to mention hella awk. Ugh. Not one of my better vacations. What about you? Do you even get break?" Eren paused, realizing he was very close to starting to ramble. Levi- was that his name?-gave him a bored glance. But at least he was looking, right? That meant he was paying attention?

Levi felt a little remorse for Eren. He seemed like a genuinely nice kid, although maybe a little talkative, but having your significant other cheat on you, and then finding them in the act was pretty harsh. "Yikes, sorry about that" He leaned back into his heat, trying to get comfortable for a moment, and looked over at the student, who was still waiting for a response from Levi about his job. "I work in an accounting firm, and do boring shit all day every day. If I didn't have such a sought after position i would've quit long time ago and gone back to school. "Levi remembered his last break that he had, downing alcoholic beverage after alcoholic beverage until he blacked out completely. When he had woken up, he had more money, and a stain on his shirt, evidences he had traded goods for services. It had been a crazy weekend. "My weekends are usually pretty boring..." Levi commented dryly.

"oh... ok" Eren nodded. Great. Now what were they supposed to talk about? Levi had pretty much cut off the conversation there." Uhhh sorry for getting your papers all cheesy. Do you need any help cleaning or sorting or whatever old people do with papers? I usually stuff mine in my bag, but none of your stuff looks wrinkled, just wet"

Levi wrinkled his nose. "Old people?" He asked incredulously. "I happen to be in my prime, you cheese fingered brat." The "old" man badly wanted to slam the kid's face into a wall. Levi had only gained about 30 years of life so far, but his coworkers insisted he absorbed teh yyouth of innocent virgins in an attempt to look younger. He wouldn't confirm nor deny this. He huffed and flipped through his papers, assessing the damage. It could have been worse. It could have been an ugly person who had soiled his papers, but instead it as some cute college kid. Why did everyone attractive have to be way outside of Levi's circle of possible dates? He dismissed his thoughts. Eren was a slob, and obviously ate like a pig. They wouldn't be a good match no matter how attractive they were. "so, Sports education, huh? Is that because they get paid well if they teach college aged kids, or because you like teaching middle schoolers how to slam balls in holes?"

"Haha, more like I got to school on sports scholarship, and figured I might as well learn something I can use later on in life when I'm old and gross. Plus, a scholarship is great. Dude, ok, I don't know when you went to college but it's a LOT more expensive now in the 21st century" Honestly, Eren was having a lot of fun talking to this guy. He hadn't roused him into any fits of uncontrollable rage(yet). And despite the fact he looked pissed as hell, he had really defined cheekbones and thin, well defined lips and eyebrows, not to mention he looked extremely well built. Damn, since when was he attracted to older men? Ew, stop that train of thought right there. nope, he's definietly not going to imagine the bus stranger next to him shirtless. And Eren definitely did not want to fuck him like a 16 yr old fangirl. Nope. Not at all. Eren was a serious adult who cared about serious things and who also just hadn't gotten laid in the past three months. His boyfriend, Jean, had not wanted to fuck in order to preserve their relationship, but Eren had just recently discovered how much shit that was."Oh! do you want a towel? You're all wet from the rain and I have one in my bag,because, y'know, sports." I smiled at him in a way that hopefully made up for my horrendous English skills.

Levi paused for a moment, deciding whether or not to accept a towel from someone who had clearly been checking him out for a second there. The cheeky shit would probably huff the fumes of Levi's skin later when no one was around, and Levi couldn't honestly tell if that bothered him or not. "Sure. Hopefully you've washed it with soap since the last time you used it. I don't want your disgusting sweat getting on me."

" Man, of course I have! What type of sanitation levels do you think I have?" I picked it out of the bottom of my bag and tossed it to Levi. It had been in this bag since the beginning of the school year, and actually wasn't clean at all, but hopefully Levi wasn't going to inspect the microscopic levels of cleanliness in Eren's life.

Levi recieved the towel, and althoguh he didn't 100% trust Eren's word about the towel, it was his best hope to try and get semi-dry before sitting in his office all day. At least it was pretty soft. He rubbed the worst of the moisture off, and handed the towl back to Eren, who didn't bother folding it befores stuffing it back in his bag. After Eren zipped his bag up , the two talked about inconsequential things before finally settling in relative silence. Whe the bus got closer to Levi's stop, Levi mentally prepared himself. It was do or die time: ask the cute boy out, or ask for his number. It didn't even have to be a date, as much as that may have been nice, but Levi would be happy getting to know Eren as at least a friend. "Inn case you need a fun thing to do on a Saturday night, I would reccomend going to a small bar called Maria. It's usually not too busy onn Saturdays from 8-9 at night. 

Eren woke up from his light nap- because really what else was there to do on the bus?- He wished he had brought his laptop or something. Levi hadn't let Eren help him with his work but less let him touch any of his stuff, even after he had cleaned his hands. Eren blinked a couple of times at Levi. What did he just say? Something about bars and Saturdays?  
"Are you saying you want to meet up sometime or something" Eren blurted out. Wait, that's not what he meant to say. Shit shit shit he had meant to say goodbye, not ask some elderly man he jsut meant out on some pseudo-date. There was no way the elderly man would want to associate with him.

Levi looked at the brat, who looked back at him stupidly, and Levi realized he had just woken up from a nap. Young adults were shit at staying awak for any time longer than 10 minutes, Levi decided, and restated, in a clearer voice: "Saturday, Maria Bar. It's a good place to drink, and its not busy in the evenings from 8-9." The bus rolled to his stop, and he picked up his things and got off the bus, leaving a wet imprint where he had been sitting, He would be at the bar, and now he could only hope that Eren wasn't completely inept and would realize what Levi was asking him to do.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh so it's my first fic so I'm not super sure what I'm doing, Q.Q


End file.
